


Predator: ultimate catch

by Sasori13



Category: Predator
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasori13/pseuds/Sasori13
Relationships: Alexa Woods - Relationship, Yuatja - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Weyland yutani the leading company for space exploration and weaponary that could bring america to a new reach, now knowing extraterrestrial beings come to earth, not to make friends but to hunt was what aelexa heard on the television, her family every now and again harassed by media being the only survivor of that gloomy day. While she cooks “Emrald first day of school don’t wanna be late!” She smiled looking at the decorated spear the humanoid what Sebastian called hunters gave her still recounting the day she made peace with one. He saved her life, but she had regrets of not being able to save him. Yes he was the size of an adult but in a way he was a teenager cut down by the acid two tongue drones as she called them ever6 night emerald ask how she got her name and she would tell her about the being wondering if they buried him or something. She stared out in the morning sky “i bet his parents mourned him, but i am glad you didn’t die alone. Emerald ran down “mom it’s show and tell can i take the spear?” Alexa turns “absolutely not it’s too complex for you and if you press something it’s gonna jerk your arm”

Emerald finished her breakfast “mom the weyland spokes man is coming to our school and we will get to see their building, john said there’s an alien in there, but I don’t think he’s right” alexa smiled sweetie he’s wrong” she thought back to the bright star theat fell and the company blocking routes to the area “please don’t tell me they came?” Was all she thought emerald jumped up “school time” She jumped on the bus waving goodbye as emerald looks back her mother not knowing she took the spear a boy stared “woah that’s cool is it real?” She nod “i want to show the weyland guy it when I grow up I will work for them” emerald smiled “i’m excited for today think we will see an alien?” As they arrived at school she placed the spear in her bag as the teacher did attendance.. emerald smiled as she now was ready. The teacher spoke about the safety and they may get to experience what it’s like to be in space. The bus now ready as they piled in a representative followed as the large building was close 

Home lexi dusted a family picture noticing the missing spear “she did not” running everywhere “i told her not to touch that now she taking it to weyland great” she jumped in her car “she is in trouble big time” speeding off. At the faculty doctor reassured the captive hunter was in his bio dome “he can hunt when he wishes we give him things to kill” the doctor stood in front of the glass watching the hunter come out of his sedation looking around a bit young I assume he’s still large but don’t look as if experienced “ the young hunter wiped his head around roaring as if to see if any other being was there. A doctor pointed “use theroar see what it do” a button was pressed as he ran to the sound hitting the metal done staring he got up touching the side his mandible clicking in regret. He climbed a tree and stared “what if it’s an adult and he is setting us up?” He stared “than he’s not as naive as we planned” 

The children were outside ready name tags given emerald waited as a staff walked in “hello children” emerald waved as rShe waited excitedly “will there be aliens?” The staff smiled “maybe what is your name?” Smiling “emerald” the staffs smiled “pretty” emerald nod “my mom named me after a man with green eyes and his blood was as well they saved each other, she don’t like talking about it..he died it was sad” the kids laughed while the staff stared closely “your mother her name?” She smiled “alexi woods” the woman eyes widen “Oh yeah we do have alien this way everyoneM going down “these creatures love to hunt but not birds or ducks people” the kids gasp “they range astall as a athlete built like it was wellthe can stand 7’3 and up” the kids was in shock woah”

As the group went down emerald watched happy as the grand floor opened a doctor stood ready to greet “hello please step in the kids “i want to see the large alien” emerald saw the weapon “woahlook” the crew stared “those are the gear he use to hunt” emerald turned looking at the dome window walking to it she jumped seeing a figure leap around than stopped and stared at her.”there’s a man in there” the doctor smiled “he’s no man but alien” She stared “he is lost” she noticed a large glass area running to it the hunter inside stared jumping down to size her up she waved the hunter stared back tilting his head as she pointed “try it” he waved back before sitting closer to the glass as if Analyzing her the doctor stared “we shall run test to see” noding “students let’s get back going” emerald not paying attention sat watching the large man 


	2. On thin ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi trying to go on with her life not caring about weyland until They get her child involve beyond the stars a kin is issued a rescue

Emerald smiled “wow you are tall” the young hunter stared again until doctors stood behind and lifted the girl “hey, i’m sorry I won’t sat nothing” she struggles but the scientist stared “i’m sorry but you know a little too much” she teared up as they smiled a Doctor came over to inject a serum into emerald as a guard walked to the top bio dome and threw her in closing it quickly. The scientists smiled “there go hunt monster!” The hunter growls before running to find emerald lifting her with one hand seeing she was smaller than he anticipated putting her on his shoulder he went deep into seeing the mark on her neck.

Yuatja prime:

A hunter stood on the bottom stairs of the prymaid to the council of ancient pacing to find out what mission they’d have him placed when the three elders stood “it has come to our attention that humans have taken an inexperienced hunter his biomask as registered it’s location, these soft meat though fragile when slicing open wish to learn our ways of life this is forbidden unless the human has earn a title from us the only human we have records is a woman who they call alexa in aiding a Youngblood victory through dead strange she stayed but it is a noble act to never letting one die alone she is one of us do not kill” the other hunters stood whispering among themselves “she was the lone survivor of the rite of passage” one stood “she carries your brother ceremonial spear correct?” The elder on top the prymaid nods “yes” three walked up “than we volunteer to rescue our own” the elder stood “and as always these human wish to find our planet and has achieved long distance travel destroy the faculty” the group bowed preparing learning about the planet and research hunter’s long gone discovered with human help translating each document 

Weyland yutani corporation :

Monitors were in full effect as the group watched amazed “he hasn’t butchered the child why?” The guard threw a live pig setting a garden like area to see what it do. Emerald woke looking around “ouch m..mommy?” The hunter got up mimicking the wave she did noticing it was missing an arm. She waved back as he walked to her emerald saw the cameras “they trapped us here?” He nods she sighed “i’m hungry” rubbing her stomach the hunter could hearhisown stomach growl he stared “ We hunt for food” he kneel as he took a branch using the hidden silverware he kept. A scientist stared “no wonder he has been keeping the utensils” once finished he pulled his makeshift spear running. The two saw the pig as he demonstrated throwing “patience” he tapped as she aimed “release” the spear hit the pig the squeal echoed taking a knife “your reward” he guided her hand “ h'chak dhi'ki-de, h’chak kv'var“ ge guided her hand to slit the pig’s throat. Later he skinned the pig and proceeded to cut chuck’s emerald mashed vegetables while the hubter created fir, the team stood amazed “resourceful he is thus being hold family sacred i assume” a scientist stared “or it’s forbidden to harm a child.. i want a team to see what he’d do if we separate theml” soon the food was finished and they ate once full she yawned falling asleep the hunter stared back 

Alexa arrived angry at the front gate she spoke “you have my child in there open the door now!” A guard stared “you are unauthorized access” he was gonna pull out his gun until he heard a let her i. He spoke “yes ma’am” he opened the gate as she drove in, lexi was greeted by a woman “this way I believe you’re looking for your child?” Angry “damn right what gave you the right to keep my child?” A man who resembles weyland walked up “it’s because you worked with my father before he died” she stared escorting her to the bio dome peering in she turned “you captured one, i hope you know if he’s inexperienced than i will assume like any parent more will come wanting their son back i can imagine the females especially mothers are even worse” she noticed emerald the man smiled “it seems they had lunch he taught her hunting..I know about you being seen as one of them” she stared hitting the glass “where is her backpack?” Weyland stared “sorry” he pistol whipped her throwing her in with the hunter.. he immediately ran to lexi touching her face. Hearing stories about her she out ranked him and knew in their law she was to be respected” 

Next day lexi woke to the hunter and emerald beating on the glass trying to breaki, lexi yelled “enough get over here now!” The two walked over as the hunter growled “dont’t give me that” he clicked the top of his mandible..”i’m sure your people are coming how’d you get here?” He stared sighing “proof i strong, like father” lexi still not sure about their culture stared “my father once said patience is key never run into the unknown and I know your mother must be losing her mind wondering if you are alive...trust me I’m a mom” the scientist watched “they understand a little it seems we best be prepared for the creatures people finding us” 

On the ship a female paced her arms folded angry but worried “we will get him, we promised and if may wipe out the faculty” she nod “i am angry he put himself in this hunt he was not ready” the older hunter stared “he’s a child, All children think they are in invincible this will teach him a vital lesson” the ship dropped off hyperspace as it stared at the backwater planet “it seems like ions since we lost hunters to the inhabitants here and gained new hunters to be equal to us” The three hunters along with the female stood planning out tactics”


	3. Hell has no fury than a 8 foot tall angry mother

Weyland yutani still monitored the individual the hunter understanding lexi was angry and reminded him of his own mother, emerald sat “what is your planet like?” He stared “hot and painful” she stared “you have brothers or sisters?” He nood “i’m youngest weakest than they” emerald stared “i think you’re strong..I don’t have a sibling i wish, someone to look up to” the hunter stared “mei-jadhi bhu'ja” placing a hand shaking her shoulder lexi turns “what does that translate to?” He looks up “sister spirit” the Three day in and out grew tired of the same routine until in one of their hunts a scientist wish to see what would happen if they remove lexi. Three guards grabbed the woman carrying her out making it a comfirm the hunter was most likely a child himself

The hunter woke looking for lexi as emerald sat up “mom!” She yelled the two ran everywhere as emerald ran to the cut off point crying knowing they soon will cut the water on to resemble rain as she sat shaking he covered her as the researchers watched “interesting he’s becoming more like a older brother to her” The yuatja warriors made it to the faculty taking outguards quietly the female yuatja stared “take out any loud weapon and if you see him break him out now” they nods running cloaked as lexi woke head pounding a man sat smiling “you’re woke curious why hasn’t it attacked you every man we sent he killed pointing at the wall skinned hung skulls removed, but you still breathing le i angry stared “do you know what you all got yourself into?these beings aren’t Xenomorphs they are highly intelligent creatures, they work like typical tribes on earth and you just took a child who i might say still possibly growing and if it was me even though you took my little girl a parent either father or mother will come to save her child believe me any adult will be raising hell as for me i am marked by right so they will not touch me because i am one of them just smaller” the man smiled “so you could mate with one?” She stared looking at him crazy “I don’t know and if so I doubt we are genetically the same and if you replying to get that child to i won’t he respect me as if i’m higher than he” 

In the cell the young hunter looks around feeling somewhat was off as he saw human blood dripping and a explosion seeing what looked like his people and a female staring as he looked up than down knowing he was in deep trouble the male walked up slapping the back of the head before hugging him “mother was worried you were dead” he stared “i’m sorry i was trying to be a strong hunter like you” the female saw and hugged him smacking him as well. He turned “mother they took her mother” the males looked “tiny creature?” The female huntress walked kneeled as it translates “what is your name?” She stared “emerald my mommy Named me after a friend who saved her and she saved him, but he died and large people came to take him away she was sad seeing he was a teenager” a hunter stared “scar she is the daughter of a human blooded” the female Yuatja picked emerald up “we will find her” soon the hunters charged slaughtering men left and right. 

In the research lab a guard stared grabbing lexi cutting up her garment “you see I’m counting on one to appear my trap has been made and you will be bait” they clamped her arms and legs the researcher pointed everybody in the other room now!” He ran as they waited watching. A hunter entered seeing lexi on the table he stared pulling the gag from her mouth she stared “leave it’s a trap please” he tilt his head as the researcher smiled pressing a button as large bars shot out trapping the two, the hunter turned pulling the clamps off picking lexi up as he grabbed the bar felling a jolt as he growled retracting his hand. Lexi stared crying. The researcher walked out “we better go these things travel in pack like wolves” the ceiling opened as a magnetic device shot this up as the helicopter took off with the subjects as the researchers were able to escape

The female yuatja stared up snarling as emerald cried “m.mommy” the young hunter looks down “my fault mother..i must make right” she stared nodding comforting the child “it will take long to find them but we will and i will have a hunt” the yuatja warriors walked away before one threw a bomb to blow the faculty to the ground leaving to hoover in orbit to find a way to get them back


	4. In the name of science

The researchers at weyland gave a sigh of relief seeing the hunters could have ended them worse than they thought, but saw they gained a more experienced creature to truly understand their nature. As the did the same but better security the monitored his sleeping patterns, how he hunted and hygiene. The guards more or less enjoyed watching lexi but was surprised how resourceful the hunter was in making garments for her out of the pig skin. Lexi sat down exhausted resting her head on his shoulder “i Know they watching us like rats in a maze” he stared at her acknowledging she understood how annoyed he was they took his bio mask and gear

The hunter looks forward hearing they released a pig somewhere bored he ignored it letting the creature run around lexi sighed “they are annoying huh?” He nods his back on the tree looking up “i prefer up high view” she smiled “i say let go higher” he nods putting her on his back before jumping to the tree, swinging her around the two watched the large glass screen hearing the roaring of the engine the researchers changed temperature as the hunter pulled lexi close understanding his body heat would help her chsnces of not getting sick. Lexi found his heartbeat interesting to listen to and he smelt like spice of something unknown. The hunter stared at the distant thinking of the purpuse they had, but they had to escape knowing eventually he will have to find food for the gwo or starve to death. The researchers watched “it seems he is keeping her warm interesting...when morning arrive bring the inmates when he finding food i want six to follow him and six to stay with lexi and attack”

The following morning the hunter woke pulling strands of hair from her face as she woke thinking she was home “e.emrald time for school..i” she looks up realizing how close she was to him “oh um how long was I asleep?” He stared “a moon cycle”he got up picking her up and jumped “i will hunt food” he sat her down and ran, once gone the researcher nod signaling for the men to enter ..large men walked in with weapons ready as the three went to find the hunter the three men stood “hello beautiful” lexi turned backing up “how’d you get here?” She took off as the chased her down, the hunter found the pig and leaped sinking a talon into it severing the pig’s movement as he turned seeing the men “oh boy ugly thing don’t worry your lady friend is having much fun” the hunter snarled as the group fired, bullets were something he was use to with soft meat as the hunter dodged As he sucker punched one hard hearing his jawbone detach, in the other area lexi fought and kicked as one tackled her “stop squirming babe” ripping her clothes he slides the knife slicing each skin. He smiled “yeah scream for daddy” the hunter stared hearing it bashed the other mens head in taking their weapons beating the last with it. He ran as he snarled while the other pointed “move and i kill her!” He got up “yeah good boy you understand” backing up go to her the hunter’s fist tighten “hey can you screw humans?” The hunter stared at lexi than the men tilting his head “stop acting stupid you know what i mean” he growled “why would i? Only pleasure female yuatja not human women she is clan member” he smiled than pretend she’s like you” the hunter walked to lexi picking her “you’re losing blood i’ll give you mine” he bend her forward and begain lexi gasp until she heard shots fired looking forward she saw The men dead and the hunter roaring as they heard guards yell retrieve the bodies now!” The hunter to much in it pinned her against the tree “it’s mating season for my people and you’ll have to do” he bit his skin mixing his blood with her “it will clean and heal your wounds”

As men rushed in the hunter stared handing her the gun as she fired with each thrust more bodies fell till he touched head with her purring loudly “my first human not bad” he tore a guards shirt making it into a type on covering “let’s go!” Lexi took a step but fell “I can’t move” he stared putting her on his shoulder and ran before the door closed the hunter looked around “must find my gear and your child” lexi stared “um have a yuatja ever” he spoke “mated with a human...no not sure what will happen since i courted you but I doubt my seed will be any use in creating a offspring..i must say you weren’t bad thick in the waist hunters males don’t get to pick at times” going to a corner he peaked around as she stared “why?” He wanted to see if she could move “you must be a strong and a woman select through a males hunts not looks” she stared “humans tend to go by more or less attractive desire and stability” he stared “looks aren’t good enough stabilty is better to know he can provide more that looks is a better quality yuatja women would find human men weak for that” a group of guards appeared as the hunter shot at them “come it’s clear” she followed as they found the research lab one open fired hitting the hunter who fell lexi screamed “no!” She took the gun kneeling beside him “stay with me please i can’t relive that day again” looking back “where’s my daughter and the other hunter huh!” The man smiled “his people came to retrieve them but i learnt their blood gives us life beyond limit!” She aimed trying to fire but the bullets were gone “shit,” he smiled as he aimed his shooting her again falling next to the hunter he growled as a blue blast tore open the researcher. Seeing the cloak figures appear relieved he turned picking lexi up clutching her chest “grab my gear we must go now” 

The group threw thermal detonators setting it to explode entering the ship the female pressed the button as in the distance watched it annihilate the faculty. Emerald ran “mommy!” Stopping she stared “is she gonna be ok?” The hunters grabbed her “we need to get her blood and take the projectile out of her and you” he stared nodding going to the opersting table “work on her first”


End file.
